


Water Fight

by ackermaniac



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Inukashi ships them, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Water Fight, cute dogs too, its 2am I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermaniac/pseuds/ackermaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's not making me work, but this is my job and I have nothing better to do to- Nezumi! Give me back the rag!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Fight

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I binge watched the entire no.6 series last night for like the eleventh time. This just flew into my tired mind, so I apologize if it sucks, hehe =)  
> ((This is also posted on my wattpad, Levi-Jaeger =)

The sun was sweltering above the hotel grounds, heat radiating to the tired dogs resting in the shade. Shion too felt as though he could melt with the fiery feeling all over his exhausted body, but he was determined to get the animals clean for Inukashi. The white haired boy gave a short whistle and a large, black Labrador stumbled over to him, collapsing at his knees. Shion smiled slightly down at the animal and dipped his rag in the water, leaning forward to gently scrub at the dogs' back.

"Oi! Shion!" That voice, it was the voice that unmistakably belonged to Nezumi. The taller boy sauntered over, a small smirk on his face. Shion looked up from the basin of water and gave his friend a smile, waving slightly and wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. "Why is Inukashi making you work on such a day? You're sweating buckets." He questioned, crouching down in front of the boy with a slightly concerned frown. Shion just flashed another small smile. "She's not making me work, but this is my job and I had nothing better to do to- Nezumi! Give me back the rag!"

Nezumi gave an innocent smile and held the wet rag above his head, shrugging his shoulders. "Take it from me," he teased. He waved the rag a little and Shion stood up with an angry sigh. The smaller boy stood on his tip-toes, reaching his arm right up, but no matter how high he reached, the rag seemed just out of his grasp. Nezumi gave a short laugh and without warning, dropped the garment onto Shion's face, earning a squeal from the boy. "N-Nezumi! What was that for?"

The taller boy gave another laugh and shrugged, smiling to himself. "You've cooled down a little from that, no- hey!" He was interrupted by a smack across the face with the aforementioned wet rag. He heard a giggle come from Shion and he wiped his eyes quickly, giving his friend a glare. "It's on.." He muttered. Nezumi leaned to the ground and picked up the other, dirtier rag and dipped it in the water, raising it above his head in preparation for another smack. Shion squealed and ran off to the other side of the yard, holding his own rag over his head. "Come get me!" He called, laughing softly to himself.

Nezumi rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly, chasing after Shion with the rag clutched in his hand. The white haired boy stopped in his tracks, much to Nezumi's surprise, and slapped the taller boys neck with it, earning a yell from him. "Shion! I'm gonna kill you!" He snapped, and both the boys resumed their running, earning a few over-excited barks from some of the more lively dogs. Nezumi raised his rag up and attempted to hit Shion over the back of the head, but the smaller boy ducked, causing a wave of little droplets of water to fly everywhere from lack of impact.

The grey eyed boy smirked a little and used this opportunity to get the upper hand. Whilst Shion was still crouching on the ground, he lightly pushed him down onto his back and hovered over him, holding the rag just above Shion's face. "N-Nezumi.." The boy giggled, taking back the few deep breaths he had lost whilst he was running. Nezumi rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to cover the small smile that threatened to break through at the giggles of the other. Both of their hearts thrummed heavily in their chests and it took a moment for both to regain composure. "I'm gonna hit you with the wet rag now," Nezumi stated, earning a few more small laughs from Shion. "Not if I hit you first!"

Shion raised his own rag and was about to send it flying into the side of Nezumi's face, but he was interrupted by something a lot more interesting. It was though time had stopped when he felt lips pressed gently to his own, and it didn't take him long to register with the fact that Nezumi was kissing him. He was surprised, to say the least, his barely calmed heartbeat picking up again. It took him a moment of internal screaming to return the gesture, bringing both of his small hands up to rest on either sides of Nezumi's neck, his thumb brushing gently over his friends cheek.

It was a familiar yell that broke the two away from their little moment of intimacy. "Finally!" Came the shout from Inukashi, she stood there, a German Shepard sitting obediently by her side. Shion's face burned bright red and Nezumi looked away, a small 'tch' leaving his lips. The taller boy gave his friend one last look before he reluctantly moved away from Shion, who's face was still flushed red from the kiss. Nezumi stood up and held a hand out, helping the red eyed boy up from the ground. Both boys brushed themselves off and Inukashi gave another lively smile. It was only then did they notice a rather surprised looking Rikiga standing a few feet behind the girl. "You guys don't know how long we've been waiting for you two to do that," the girl laughed. 

Nezumi just rolled his eyes again and Shion finally snapped back to reality, taking both rags and scurrying off to the basin of water, resuming his job of cleaning the dogs. Inukashi strolled up beside Nezumi and leaned up so that her lips were level with his ear. "Who knew the badass was such a softie for the airhead," she smirked and whistled for both the dog and Rikiga to follow her. Nezumi felt the heat rise to his own cheeks and he walked over to Shion, scuffing the toe of his shoes against the ground as he went. He grabbed one of the rags and without a word, began scrubbing at a tired looking Rottweiler. 

Shion smiled slightly to himself and the two stayed in comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other and the inevitable smell of wet dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated if you enjoyed this!!  
> ((This is also posted on my wattpad, Levi-Jaeger =)


End file.
